Burdens of a Boss
by AmaterasuItachi
Summary: It all started that day...The day he, Tsuna, had killed...And they deserted him...A murderer or a protector? What he was now even he didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaay! my 1st khr fanfic! this might be a two shot or one shot or even a full story. i don't know yet. well, i'll see what people think about it and then i'll see how i wanna go ahead with this story.**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

Beads of sweat rolled down his face. The pure sky flame on his head was close to being extinguished. It flickered weakly while calculating orange eyes reverted to tired caramel eyes filled with desperation. He had been a fool! He should never have gone for that meeting! Roughly 4500 members of the Fuglio Famiglia had ambushed him the moment he set foot in their territory. Lambo was the first one to fall. Three bullets straight into his legs. Ryohei had managed to stop the bleeding but anyone could tell Lambo was no longer able to fight. He would need proper medical care to make a full recovery. The other Guardians carried on without stopping. There were too many of them to stop fighting. Slowly but surely, Vongola was losing the fight. Despite the widespread devastation their attacks had caused, they were simple outnumbered. Tsuna cursed. Both Reborn and Hibari had gone abroad for clearing out another threat as well as acquiring new technology. They were at a severe advantage and the 24 year old knew it. The sounds of fighting had finally died down. None of his Guardians could fight anymore. All of them had reached their limits and were injured critically. Gokudera had been the last one to fall. He went down shielding his boss from a surprise attack that even Tsuna couldn't hope to block against due to the sheer amount of people he was fighting against. The numbers had dwindled down to 50. Impressive for only 6 guardians, but the Vongola Famiglia was down. They had no chance. With an impressive effort, Tsuna managed to get up, his knees shaking with exhaustion and his eyes half closed. The boss of the Fuglio Famiglia noticed and immediately grabbed Lambo who was barely conscious. Decimo's eyes widened. The boss pressed the barrel of his gun straight to Lambo's head.

"Surrender the Vongola Famigila to the Fuglio Famigila or else he dies." snarled out Tomaso Fuglio. He was handsome enough, but scars beautifully adorned his face. He was bleeding from a minor wound on his stomach, but that did little to hinder his moments.

"NO! Surely we can do some negotia-" Tsuna breathed out desperately. The Fuglio boss, Tomaso, cut him off.

"We aren't fooling around boy. This is revenge for what Vongola Primo did to the Fuglio Famiglia years ago. We were beaten so badly that we were looked down upon for generations. I WILL finally get my revenge on the Vongola. I WILL carry out my ancestors will! Surrender Vongola and he lives, or his brains get blown out."

"LET HIM GO DAMN IT! TAKE ME INSTEAD! HE'S ONLY 15!" Tsuna screamed.

"Tempting but I think rather not. All's fair in love and war. Ready to surrender your Famiglia yet?" the Fuglio boss's finger slowly tightened on the trigger, while Decimo and his guardians watched helplessly.

" _No... He's just a kid. More importantly, he's my brother. He has a whole life ahead of him. I won't let him __**GO**__!" _

Tsuna snapped. His flame reappeared but much more fiercer. It had a much more darker feel to it. Tsuna disappeared, reappearing right beside the Fuglio boss. Before the boss could even blink, the arm holding the gun was sliced clean of his body. He turned to see Decimo's eyes. Pure fury radiated from them. The Vongola then plunged his right glove right into the chest of the man. Tomaso Fuglio died with a blank look on his face. Tsuna took his arm out and kicked the man and the Fuglio boss flew straight into his subordinates. Tsuna's gloves were painted red. The blood dripped onto the forest floor, the sound evident in the pregnant silence. To all those present, Tsuna looked like a demon straight from hell. Stunned, the mafioso were completely still for a second. Then it started. They roared and headed straight for the Vongola Boss. Decimo moved. Blood sprayed the air and a copper metallic scent was in the air. All was quiet in a few minutes. Behind Tsuna, limbs and mutilated bodies could be seen sprawled all across the floor. Not a single one was breathing. 50 people massacred in mere minutes. Tsuna himself was on the other side of the clearing , opposite the guardians. Covered in blood, he fought just to stay conscious. He limped over to Lambo and the rest of his guardians , his Dying Will flame completely extinguished. His X-Gloves had returned to mittens, but the previously snow white yarn mittens were now completely coated in a crimson red.

"Are- Are you guys all right?" a small soft voice asked a group of shocked people. They answered him with glares and numb faces. Tsuna looked at them confused and hurt but he turned around and took a step towards Lambo.

"Lambo? Are you okay?"

"STAY AWAY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE A MONSTER! **GO AWAY!**" Lambo as he crawled backwards while tears leaked out of his eyes. Deathly fear could be seen in his face. Tsuna stopped mid-step. His face crumbled as caramel eyes poked out of his blood stained bangs. Shocked eyes tore straight into Lambo. All Lambo saw was the eyes of a murderer. The eyes of someone who would kill without second thoughts. Tsuna felt as if someone had taken a rusty knife and plunged it into his heart. A monster...that was what he was to them. It was as if his whole life was crumbling down in front of him. They didn't want him anymore. He wasn't part of them anymore. They were scared. Scared of him.

"I'll...with slight hesitation the brunette whispered," I'll go get a medic...or someone to help us..."

Startled eyes followed the shuffling blood splattered figure as he slowly disappeared into the ever-growing darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi scribbled slowly into the sheet of paper in front of him. He finished it off with his signature and then stacked it on top of an already towering pile of paper. The grand doors to his office opened just as he was reaching for another pile of his never ending paperwork. He quickly straightened up wishing desperately that it was one of his guardians. To his utter disappointment, it was just his personal butler. Eyes that held a spark quickly faded back to its previous dejected form, the spark extinguished. He quietly went back to his piles of paper.

The butler silently placed a tray on the coffee table. His name was Alexandrio. He had been serving the Vongola almost immediately after he graduated from high school. Though it was his first time being a personal butler to a boss, he was already one of Decimo's advisers and confidants. They were...friends as the young boss would often tell him. As he watched Decimo scribble away, he hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir?"

"Hmmm...?" Tsuna mumbled in reply.

" Don't you think you should get some rest now? You've been doing paperwork for nine hours straight."

" There's nothing else I can do. And if I sleep, the nightmares will get to me. The paperwork helps me forget about my troubles."

Alexandrio frowned. There was nothing he could do for his young master. He excused himself and slipped through the magnificent doors.

As soon as the butler disappeared, Tsuna let out a tired sigh. He leaned into his chair letting his pen clatter onto the oak desk. If only Alexandrio knew what he was really going through. Friends huh? Seems like he was having a lot of trouble with his right now. Not a single one of them wanted to talk them. He had been trying all week. Lambo wouldn't even be in the same room with him. Chrome would avoid his eyes and respond with one word answers. Mukuro would simply look at him curiously. Ryohei would talk in a normal voice with him. None of his usual self would be present whenever he talked to Tsuna, which in itself was rare. Lastly his two best friends Gokudera and Yamamoto would avoid him with excuses and saying they were busy. The only time they really talked if saying one word answers counted as talking was when they came for their missions. Missions which would preferably get them as far away from the mansion as possible. Missions which would preferably get them as far away from **him** as possible. They thought they would be next. They thought he would start murdering them. They thought he was just a beast. A beast that had no qualms of killing. Yes, he had killed. But didn't his so-called friends also do the same thing? Why then was it a problem when Tsuna killed? It wasn't without reason either. He was literally backed into a corner. He had murdered. He had slaughtered. But only for his Famiglia. The same Famiglia who now presented their backs to him whenever he tried to talk to them. He wanted to explain himself. No, he needed to explain himself. He needed to make them understand. Tsuna needed to prove he hadn't changed. That he was still the person they had met in middle school.

_" Mafioso have pride and honour...That is why for them their Famiglia is everything. They sacrifice everything for the sake of their Famiglia. And a Boss is just a personification of that and that's why the Boss has the biggest burden of all mafioso. He has to sacrifice for the good of his Famiglia." _

Tsuna remembered Reborn telling him that once. How true those words had turned out to be. A Boss had to sacrifice the most. He had the burden of his entire Famiglia. The Boss was the one who had to stay strong no matter what. . But Tsuna never wanted to be a mafioso or a boss. All he wanted was a normal life with some friends. The day Reborn came, his life became intertwined with mafia. He made friends true, but to drag them with him into the mafia was a sin to him. Only with Reborn's interference did he allow the Inheritance Ceremony to occur.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Of his job. Of his life. He got up and went to pour himself some tea. As he walked over to the coffee table, he suddenly shuddered. Tsuna saw his office being replaced with the forest clearing on the outskirts of Italy. The entire scene played out in front of him again. The scene where he plunged his hand into the chest of the Fuglio boss replayed itself again followed by the looks on his Guardian's faces. The blood that dripped of his gloves. They eyes of the man as his life slowly ebbed away. Tsuna's rage. The final silence after he killed the remaining members of the Fuglio Famiglia. The shock, the pain, the misery all tore through the young boss as he collapsed onto his office floor as he was forced to experience it all ruthlessly. Fate was out to get him.

_"STAY AWAY! JUST STAY AWAY! YOU'RE A MONSTER! GO AWAY!_"

The words repeated themselves over and over in his head mercilessly. Tsuna clenched his fists as tears made their way down his face. All Tsuna could hear was a dull pounding. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He let his emotions run free as he let a vicious scream out, releasing all his pent up emotions. His fury, his misery, his pain, his sorrow, he let them all out, his small figure racking with heartbreaking sobs as he slowly fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Tsuna had enough. All he now wanted was for it to stop. To get away from all this. To get away from the chaos that was his life.

The doors burst open as Alexandrio came in, alarmed by the faint scream he had heard. He immediately spotted his boss lying on the carpet. When he saw the young Decimo's face, his heart nearly broke into pieces. The look of pain and heartbreak was misplaced on the tender face. Alexandrio lifted him up bridal style and carried him all the way to the couch and put him down on the comfortable leather. He would let the boss sleep. The young Decimo needed his rest. Alexandrio stood there for a second as if pondering upon something. He looked at the brunette's face and as if he came to a decision he snapped his fingers and stalked out of the office making sure to gently close the doors. Alexandrio couldn't stand to see the pain his boss was going through. Just the thought made his blood boil. Someone so young should never have to experience heartbreak this severe. He would make a quick call tonight. This had gone on for far too long. It was time the world's greatest hitman came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter here sooner than i thought! hope everyone like the first chapter! i updated it and revised it quite a few times! and im using wayyy too many exclamation marks here! AND BEFORE WE MOVE ON TO THE CHAPTER A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY! I have PM'ed to all those who reviewed I think. but i still haven't decided how i want this story to go...anyway..**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!( my biggest chapter ever! 3,372 words!)**

* * *

The figure escaped into the dark. Oh, he was a nifty one all right but it still was not enough to fool his pursuer. Two bullets whispered through the air and hit the legs of the escapee. A silver tonfa slashed out of nowhere hitting the man directly on the skull. That was the 35th target they had caught and thankfully the last. Escaping from Vongola might not have been that difficult but they always _always_ got their prisoners back. The shadow of a man with a fedora could be seen under the dim lights. The end of a green gun was smoking. He had taken exactly 0.5 seconds to shoot and aim. His shot was accurate as always. But on a closer look, the man wasn't a man at all. It was a mere baby with the shadow of a man. Two exotic sideburns and his orange lined fedora was accompanied by a suit and an odd yellow pacifier hung around his neck. This baby was an Arcobaleno. One of the seven strongest babies in the mafia, and a protector of the Trinisette. Unexpectedly, the green gun suddenly morphed into a cell phone which was also green. His face grew grim, as he listened to the voice on the other end. His fedora hid his eyes.

"We have to go back immediately. It seems we are needed back at the mansion" the baby said seemingly speaking to thin air, his voice betraying no emotion. A man stepped out of the shadows, also dressed in a suit. A purple shirt, purple bracelets and a small yellow bird all spoke volumes about who the man was. His blood speckled tonfas stowed away, his eyes cold, Hibari Kyoya followed his baby counterpart, the night swallowing them up, leaving no trace that they had ever been here, except for the unconscious body left behind. As they left a flare lit up, indicating the location of the body to the Vongola Disposal Team on standby. An ominous breeze swept through the Swiss Alps as if warning that a storm was to follow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The sun's morning rays hit the brunette on the face. It was nearly seven, the 24-year-old was already awake. The night had been terrible. Filled with constant screaming and moaning, he could barely sleep. The nightmare was the same nightmare he had been having since that incident. Blood, limbs strewn about, watching death claim lives. The end was always the worst, with _those _words constantly echoing inside his head. Then the spirits of those he had killed would drag him under a cold murky lake, chains all wrapped around him all the while saying he was a hell spawn, the one they had waited for.

The doors gently opened as Alexandrio presented himself holding a steaming kettle and a cup. He could see his Boss was evidently tired. Those bags under his eyes were clear signs that he hadn't slept again.

"Your morning tea sir," as he set the tray on the nightstand. Tsuna offered him a small smile. A genuine one, not one of those fake ones he had started to wear recently.

"Thank you Alexandrio,"

"A pleasure as always sir," taking a small bow Alexandrio continued," Where would you like your breakfast sir? In the office or in the dining hall?"

Tsuna froze. Every day Alexandrio asked the question but ever since that day, Tsuna had started eating in his office, seeing that his guardians would quickly excuse themselves from the dining hall saying they had work to do and eventually he would end up eating alone.

"I'll eat it in the office, thanks" Tsuna replied with a weak smile. Alexandrio sighed and nodded and left the room. He missed the old Decimo. All of the staff did. The young boss with the twinkling eyes, the charming laugh and a most infectious laugh. He would often chit-chat with them, never treating anyone as beneath him. As he would often say, " If I don't give respect, then how could I possibly hope to receive it? Besides all of you do so much for us. Being friends with everyone is the least I could do." He often followed that up with a wide smile and a small chuckle at their astonished faces. Alexandrio sighed and went on his way. Hopefully Reborn could bring the old Decimo back from whatever had happened to him.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Paperwork it seemed was all he knew to do anymore. It wasn't like Tsuna had anything else to do, other than attending meetings. He finished a stack and shifted them to the side. Seeing an orange file, Tsuna pulled it out. All his documents were colour-coded. Gokudera, right after he noticed how much Tsuna was struggling to keep up with his paperwork had devised a colour coded system with red being high priority documents, purple medium priority, and yellow being the least priority. The special files were colour coded orange. It usually contained things which he had direct involvement over. Like Famiglia Guardian's meeting, which he was looking at right now. Tsuna cursed. He hadn't known it was time for their weekly meeting. Their first one since the incident, which was fast becoming a point in history in the mafia underworld. He could hear the whispers behind his back every time he went for a that spoke of the famous Vongola Decimo going against his no-kill policy. He could bear that but his own Famiglia abandoning him, he could not take. Tsuna dropped his head into his palms.

_"What am I gonna do...? **What am I gonna do?**" _Tsuna thought despairingly to himself. He almost flinched when he heard Reborn's voice at the back of his mind.

_"Face your fears like a man Sawada Tsunayoshi." _Tsuna could almost see the smirk the hitman tutor would be wearing as the Leon One-Tonne hammer would be swinging back and forth. Frowning, Tsuna put on his blazer. He could feel it. This meeting wasn't going to end well. To think he once he would look forward to these meetings just to see everyone together. Alexandrio almost immediately appeared the moment he stepped outside his office. He always escorted the young boss to these meetings when Reborn was out doing a mission or attending to a matter. No words were exchanged between them and the young butler could see how tense his master's shoulders were. In a few short minutes, the duo arrived outside the meeting room. The mafia don could already hear the voices inside. Tsuna took a deep breath, took a minute to compose himself. He was once again going to face them after all that happened. It would be their first time together after the day the walked out on him. Alexandrio put a hesitant hand on his boss's shoulder.

"It will be alright Boss. There are still people to watch out for you. You still need to get over this on your own though, you need to face them Boss."

Tsuna gave a grateful smile to him and took a deep breath and entered through the doors. He walked in, his face expressionless and his bangs covering his eyes. The noise immediately ceased to complete and absolute silence. He sat at the head of the table, slightly shaking though Tsuna was showing an impressive amount of restrain to not make it obvious though it would have hardly mattered. His Guardians weren't even looking at him. Lambo had ended up cowering behind Gokudera who himself was looking down at the table. Tsuna despite all the differences between them now, gave them a hopeful look, as if wanting them to make up again. Ryohei was almost snarling at the look on Tsuna's face. It was not an expression fit for a killer. How dare he make that face after all the sins he had committed! Yamamoto had a serious look on his face, his killer intent slowly leaking out. The Rain Guardian had his hand on his sword ready to draw it out the moment Tsuna attacked them, despite something deep inside him telling that his Boss wasn't someone like that. Decimo turned his eyes towards Chrome and Mukuro hoping that they at least were indifferent at best. That hope was squashed when he noticed their Mist flames leaking ready to battle at any second. Tsuna looked back down as the words died in his mouth. Why? Why were they acting like this? Didn't the know that they were slowly killing him on the inside? That he no longer wanted to be an enemy to them?But the biggest question of all, Why...Why was killing a sin only when he did it? Tsuna had enough. He wanted answers. Decimo could feel his anger rising to the surface. He wanted their standoff to end already. They were supposed to be his friends!

"Why...Why are you doing this?"Tsuna whispered.

"Ahaha, Tsuna what are you talking about?" Yamamoto with a smile in place. It didn't fool Tsuna. He knew the differences between real smiles and fake ones. Yamomoto had even once told him that he was the one person other than his father he couldn't fool.

"Stop the act..."Tsuna replied quietly.

"J-Juudiame? What's wrong?"Gokudera asked his body tense in preparation for an attack. Gokudera. The silverette once told him that he would follow Tsuna to the end of the planet. Then why wasn't he understanding his own Boss's feelings?

A slam could be heard, echoing in the silence of the room. Tsuna rose.

" I meant...why are you acting like I'M THE DAMN ENEMY?" Tsuna hissed out the question that had been slowly killing him from the inside since the fateful day he had killed.

" Boss...You aren't an enemy to us..." Chrome answered. Tsuna spun around facing Chrome.

" OH REALLY? CHROME DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR ILLUSIONS FLOATING AROUND THE ROOM? WHAT'S WRONG? EXPECTING ME TO COME AND KILL YOU?" mocked Tsuna, his mind nearly overcome by the rage he was feeling. His flame was simmering. It hurt Tsuna realized. His flame was hurting him.

"YES OK? WE ARE SCARED OF YOU. THAT DAY YOU MASSACRED 50 PEOPLE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT AND YOU WERE EVEN SMILING AT US AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO REACT? YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER KILL AND YET YOU WENT AND TOOK 50 LIVES! GOT YOUR ANSWER YOU MURDERER?" Lambo screamed out, tears falling from his green eyes. His Tsuna-nii was would never have done this. His Tsuna-nii always was the one who hugged him and told him everything was going to be alright. This...mad man standing in front of him was **not **his Tsuna-nii. Lambo ran out of the meeting not wanting to be anywhere near that man anymore.

Tsuna was stunned. He closed his mouth,_ " I see...So that's how it is. Thank you Lambo."_

" The J-Juudiame I would know was always a kind-hearted person. M-Maybe you should take a small vacation away from all the mafia...?"

_" Gokudera-kun...why aren't you looking at me...are you afraid you are going to see a monster?" _The flame pressure rose.

"The Sawada I knew always respected life. Who are you imposter? You aren't our Sawada to the extreme," Ryohei surprisingly spoke up in a solemn tone.

_" I suppose we aren't brothers anymore...I can't blame you, after all who would want to be associated with a killer?" _It was getting hard to control the flame anymore. He wondered why he was even bothering to keep the flame contained.

" Tsuna...What happened to you? When did you become so...cold hearted?"

_" Yamomoto...Guess I was nobody to you after all." _His will was slipping as they said each word. It was a blow to his heart, to his resolve.

"Kufufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi...You have become a true mafioso after all. I knew it would've been too much to pin my hopes on you."

_" Mukuro...I suppose I'm not worth possessing anymore ne?" _He was giving up. He couldn't keep it in anymore. The flame had become too much for him.

" Boss...How could you..kill so easily?"

_" Chrome...I will do anything for my Famiglia...even kill." _Tsuna gave in. He let the compressed flames out.

All the Guardian's had sensed a buildup of a Flames inside Tsuna but they ignored it until it exploded out. The meeting table was incinerated, while all those present into the room smashed straight into the wall. Yamomoto, the first to recover looked up in shock. Tsuna was leaking flames, the flames building around him like a Flame cloak. Yet, it wasn't his normal flames. Tsuna's usual flames was peaceful, warm and comforting. But this...Yamomoto could feel it. It was full of rage and pain and it was...dark. Almost like Xanxus's flames. Like Xanxus's flames...

"The Flames of Wrath," Mukuro confirmed the swordsman's suspicions. " It looks like its forcefully ejecting out of him. The rage manifested itself into the Flmaes of Wrath. If it's forcefully ejecting itself, it means its even more dangerous."

Mukuro's red eye changed to the kanji of four, an indigo Dying Will Flame lighting up his eye. Using the power from The Realm of Demons, the master illusionist charged the figure crouching on the ground completely still, with flames leaking all over the place. Mukuro's trident swung forward, but it was blocked by the Flame cloak. The trident broke into two, leaving Mukuro completely shocked. However, the attack only seemed to serve the Flames of Wrath more power. As more and more Flames burst out all flying wildly, the room started shaking and the floor cracked.

"Everyone out! This is too dangerous!" Gokudera yelled over the chaos as he unleashed his Systema C.A.I. " I'll cover you"

The others filed out immediately, Mukuro having no choice when Chrome desperately told him to come with them. The bone rimmed disks moved forward, covering the group from stray Flames. Even a small Flame could have a huge amount of destructive power.

Tsuna was in pain. He had never experience pain to this level before. All he saw was red. Nothing else. He couldn't speak, only open his mouth and let out a silent scream. He couldn't control anything as his Flames exploded.

_" Xanxus...It looks like we weren't so different after all." _His Flames gave another powerful tug. This time it was using his life source to sustain itself. The Flames of Wrath. It was said to feed on rage and hate and other negative emotions and then the person's own life force.

_"Heh, I wonder what that makes me then...Ah! A killer and a monster. How could I ever have forgotten...?"_

* * *

_Hush Decimo._

_It is time for you to sleep._

* * *

Tsuna felt the flames recede, the pain easing. The sky flames were being re-absorbed by his body. The dull pounding in his head stopped. Tsuna blinked his eyes. Everything felt like it was spinning to him. With that, he completely collapsed, exhausted both mentally and physically, not seeing a certain hitman tutor standing with silent rage right in front of him.

* * *

_"His will to survive is slowly weakening. His resolve is being tested every day. Should a mere boy be allowed to suffer like this?" Vongola Ottava, with sympathy evident in her eyes, asked the cloaked man, whose Dying Will Flame could cl__early be seen on his forehead. Giotto simply sighed. He had no answer. It was evident that the Vongola was slowly breaking apart. After all, the sky was only a blank canvas without the elements that made it complete. Pure sky Dying Will Flames suddenly lit up the astral plane. The rest of the Vongola Bosses had arrived. All looked rather unhappy except his successor, Secondo. Giotto knew Ricardo thought Decimo unworthy despite the fact that Decimo had passed all the trials in his life with flying colours. Ricardo simply looked aloof and contented himself with glaring at Giotto._

_" Why have you summoned us Giotto?" Timotoeo, the most kind-hearted Boss spoke up though he already had a sinking feeling on what Giotto wanted to talk about._

_Giotto waited until all eyes were on him and then without mincing his words replied, " We have a problem. I'm sure all of you were watching. Due to all the negative thoughts and emotions, Decimo drew out the Flames of Wrath despite him trying to control it." Giotto paused. Despite the silence, he knew all the Sky Guardian's over the ages were shocked, except probably Ricardo._

_"Well, well, it looks like he has potential after all. Why did you stop him by sealing his flame? You should merely have let it go on its own way." Ricardo furious with what Primo had done. Here was another potential Flames of Wrath user and his stupid cousin had gone and sealed his Flame. _

_Patiently Giotto chose to explain his decision, " Peace cousin. You know as well as I do that Tsunayoshi was never meant for the Flames of Wrath. His heart is too kind for that. And as for sealing his flame, I simply thought it would be the best way to stop the Flames of Wrath from killing Decimo. You all saw it had started to pull on his life force. We cannot lose Decimo. He is the beacon of light for the future of the mafia and the Vongola."_

_Ricardo merely scowled. Terzo spoke up gruffly, " I assume you have a plan then?"_

_Giotto closed his eyes. " I do...but even I'm not sure if it's entirely wise. If I interfere in a place where I don't belong, I fear what will happen. Despite all that, it is the time to take drastic measures."_

_"Stop taking in riddles already Primo!" Fabio snarled. He was a man who never beat around the bush. To the point is what he liked._

_"Very well. I was planning on entering Tsunayoshi's mindscape to help him recover his lost flame. I would be his...'Voice'. Also I plan on teaching him the last of my techniques, which are still lost to this day. Decimo** is **my true successor after all._

_Daniella's eyes widened considerably," Wow, I can't wait to see you teach it to him. That's just wow! I always wondered if you had some more techniques under your sleeve."_

_"You said we won't be interfering in their lives anymore because it would cause a disturbance in their time stream or whatever." accused Quinto._

_Timoteo however immediately spoke in defence of his predecessor, " Quinto, time is of the utmost necessary. I'm sure all of you can sense that a big storm is to come. We have to face the risks. The fact that Primo had to seal Decimo's flames alone speaks volumes of the situation."_

_"So does everyone agree?"Giotto raised the question._

_The Vongola leaders of nine generations all lit their Dying Will Flames in response. Ricardo was the last one but even he with great reluctance ignited his Flame of Wrath signaling his approval._

_Letting a small smile on to his face, "I'm glad you all support this. It is time to go my fellow friends."_

_Ricardo snorted and then immediately disappeared, his body bursting into the Flame of Wrath. The others nodded and smiled before they too combusted into Sky Dying Will Flames._

_"I will soon see you Tsunayoshi. Until then." before Giotto too disappeared in a shower of Dying Will Flames._


End file.
